


Final Sunset

by DawnMasonCullen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMasonCullen/pseuds/DawnMasonCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short continuation of twilight after Breaking Dawn that I wrote some time ago then forgot about. Complete. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Sunset

We headed for the ball field as the first waves of thunder rolled through the air around us. I was driving. My family was packed into Emmett's jeep in their uniforms. As I pulled up to the edge of the field, Jake and his pack ran out from the trees.

"Love the uniforms Alice!" Jake called.

This should be interesting. I finally get to participate in the game, I thought, as we got out and set up the bases. We were going vampires against wolves, and I was looking forward to it.

Jakes team was Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil. My team was Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Emmett was hunting with Jasper, and Esme was holding Renesmee as she watched the game begin.

Jake's team was up to bat first. Seth stepped up to the plate as we took our places. Edward claimed his usual place in the outfield, Alice stretched on the pitcher's mound and Carlisle crouched behind home plate to catch. Rosalie and I took our places infield.

Alice wound up for the pitch and threw. I didn't let myself get distracted by how graceful she was. Seth hit the ball and it soared into the outfield. Edward threw himself to the side and grabbed the ball just after it hit the ground. He threw it to me and I cornered Seth at first base.

Jake came up to the plate next. He whacked it hard, sending it tumbling into the brush at the edge of the field. Edward shot off after it as Jake rounded the bases. Edward chunked it to Rosalie. She tagged Seth just before he reached home plate. Jake is stopped at third. Rosalie gave Seth a nasty smile and resumed her place on the field.

Leah came up to bat. She glared at Rosalie as she hit the ball. It flew off low and hard, but Rosalie caught it. She smiled smugly at Leah and tossed the ball back to Alice. Leah growled, frustrated, as she walked off the field.

Seth put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It's just a game Leah." Leah shrugged off his hand and went to sit by Esme of the edge of the field.

Jake rounded home and Quil came up to the plate. Alice zoomed one in, and he hits it. Sending it flying high, but Edward snags it just as it hit the ground inside the trees. He threw it to me and I race Quil to home. It's a close call. We slammed together, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. Everyone is completely still as they wait for the dust to clear. I have the ball on the base and Quil is just barely touching the corner. We look at Esme to call it.

"Out." She said and smiled at Quil apologetically.

Quil got up from the dirt, rubbing his shoulder where I hit him. "Ow, that hurt!"

I smiled, "Sorry, Quil." I said repentant.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it." He replied patting me on the shoulder.

"That's three! Switch out!" Esme calls from across the field.

The teams switched out and Edward came up to bat. Quil took his place behind home plate. Leah took the pitchers mound. Jake's position is in the outfield, and Seth and Embry were in the infield.

Edward hit the ball into the woods and Jake raced after it. Edward made it to home plate before Jake even got to the ball.

"Wow,man! You're fast!" Seth shouted.

I tried to hide my proud smile and failed miserably.

Alice came up to the plate as Emmett and Jasper entered the field.

"Awww, we always miss out on the fun!" Emmett complained sitting down next to Esme and taking Renesmee into his arms. Renesmee lifted her hand to his face. "Go Bella!" Emmett calls. Renesmee must have been giving him a run-through of what he missed. I smiled and turned back to the game.

Leah tried to catch Alice off guard as she watched Jasper get the same run-through from Renesmee, but Alice foresaw it and brought her bat around just in time to hit the ball.

"Stupid psychic," Leah grumbled as she watched the ball fly into the outfield.

Jake snagged it and threw the ball to Embry who made a grab for Alice. She slipped sideways out of his grasp and twirled her way onto home plate.

"Holy crap! How did she do that?" Embry said, looking at Alice with wide eyes. She smiled and shot him a wink. I tried to stifle a laugh.

Carlisle came up to bat. He hit the ball into the outfield, but Jake got it and threw it to Seth, who was waiting at home plate to tag him out. Seth smiles at him apologetically and threw the ball back to Leah. Carlisle took a seat by Esme just as Alice came up to his side.

She leaned close and whispered "Watch this!" with a giggle. Carlisle gave her an amused look before turning back to the game.

When it was my turn to bat, I approached the plate and stood ready for anything Leah might throw at me. Leah wound up and soared it my direction. Swinging as hard as I could, I hit the ball into the air with a thundering crash. Jake streaked after it as I flew at top speed around the bases. I made it to home plate, but Jake still hadn't made it back. Everyone patted me on the back and Edward kisses me intimately and proudly. I kiss him back, but I couldn't help but wonder where Jake was.

After a few minutes, the others began to realize that something was wrong. I continued to stare into the trees where Jake had disappeared, worried. Five minutes later, Jake walked into the field with the ball and I sighed in relief. I was just about to chide him for worrying me, when I caught the expression on his face.

"How many?" Edward asked him.

"Four, all male. They crossed the border but claimed to know you. Sam decided to let them pass. They are waiting at the house."

I'm confused, "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Nomads entered La Push. They claimed to know the Cullen's. Sam led them to your place and they are waiting for us to show up. But don't worry! We'll beat ya next time!" Jake explained.

I was amazed at how lightly he was taking this and shook my head in awe. "Is Charlie in La Push?" I asked Jake, as we set out in the direction of his house.

"Yea, I checked with Jared and he's fine." Jake answered.

"Let's go make some friends, then." I said as I took Edwards's hand.

"Looks like you boys showed up just in time for the action." Rosalie said to Emmett.

"If I can help it, there won't be any action!" Edward said.

"With our luck?" Jake said, smiling at me wryly.

"You mean with MY luck." I murmured.

Edward started to argue but silenced when we came into view of the house. The four men were standing in a line, several feet from the front steps.

When the Cullen's came into view, one of them stepped forward and said, "My name is Jonah. These are my brothers Lile, Marton, and Drake." His companion nodded in greeting as he said their names.

"We came to warn you that you have been marked by the Volturi for death." Lile said. His ruby colored eyes stood out from his strawberry-blonde hair.

"And how would you know of he Volturi's plans." Edward said, "And what, may I ask, have we done to earn your help?" He finished and led me to our customary place beside Carlisle at the head of the group.

"We are here to warn you because of your frequent problems with the Volturi. Somehow, you have come into the favor of the Romanians. They wish to help you oppose the Volturi." Marton spoke from behind his long, black bangs that covered his eyes.

I immediately thought of Stefan and Vladimir. They had shown up during our last confrontation with the Volturi and had been all too eager to help us oppose them. I felt the anger boiling in my long dormant heart and spread throughout my veins.

"What could they possibly want, now!" I shouted. "What have we done!" I screamed and the anger tinted my vision red.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm, Bella." He murmured in my ear.

I felt him spread the calm through me, but oddly it only fueled the rage. He jerked his hand back as if I had burned him. I took in a deep, unnecessary breath and sighed, willing the anger to fade.

"I'm fine." I said to Edward, who had tightened his hold on my waist.

The Romanians continued, politely ignoring the confrontation. "We want to help you. We have been watching the Volturi train and we know how to defeat them, but we don't have the numbers on our side. We will show you if you wish. They will come in a month's time. If you accept, we will send for our forces to join yours and will help you to defend your family." Lile said as he eyed Jakes pack speculatively.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me and gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head.

"I never wanted a fight, but if they insist on repeatedly targeting my family, I have no choice. We accept. Your help is greatly appreciated. I would like to hear your plans." Carlisle said taking a step forward.

"I have a question." I said as I walked toward the Romanians.

Edward stepped with me, keeping his hold around my waist. The Romanians turned towards me. The eyes of the leader went wide as he took in the difference between Edward's and my eyes.

"She is only four months old. Her eyes have not changed yet." Edward explained, answering the question in his thoughts.

"How does she do it?" Lile asked as he strode forward. "How is she so controlled?"

"She is gifted." Was all the response Edward gave. "Bella, what is your question?"

"I was wondering what the excuse is this time. Why are they coming, now?" I asked, turning to look at Lile, who was still staring at me, wide-eyed.

"There is no public excuse. The public will never know. This is a conquest mission. They come to capture what they want and destroy the rest." Marten said, disgusted.

"When would you like us to start training you?" Jonah asked to change the subject.

"We can start whenever you like," Carlisle said. "We will go to our usual practice area." As he led us all back to the baseball field. In a matter of seconds everyone cleared the bases and equipment to leave room for the sessions.

"Drade is going to instruct you. He has the most experience. Who do you want to go first?" Jonah asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Bella needs the most instruction, she should go first!" Alice called from across the field. She was still pilling up the bases.

Edward laughed at something he saw in her mind. "I agree. Bella should go first." He said smiling lovingly down at me. I shook my head, confused.

"Bella, do you want to go first?" Carlisle asked and I just looked at Edward questioningly.

He was staring at Drake with a frown. "Go" He said simply. He dropped his arms from me and sat on the ground to watch. I walked to the middle of the field and braced myself.

Drake walked up to me and said, "I want to see your strength, fight me." His voice was entrancing. The smooth flow if his words mixed with his exotic accent took my breath away. "Ready?" He asked, crouching. I sank into my own crouch and nodded.

"Try to catch me," He murmured and took off. I streaked after him.

He was fast, but nothing compared to Edward's speed. I caught up to him easily and reached for his shoulders. He turned and took off the opposite direction with an extra burst of speed. I caught him around the waist and jerked him to a stop.

"You're fast, but can you fight?" He said, turning on me. "Defend yourself!"

He sprang and went for my chest. I turned and stepped out of the way, remembering how Alice had shown me how to do this. Drake missed me by an inch, but quickly turned and grabbed my from behind.

"You should never let your guard down," He whispered into my neck.

I heard Edward growl from across the field and quickly shrugged out of Drakes grasp. I wondered what thoughts had upset him. We continued to chase each other for a while. Drake stopped after I had been avoiding him for several minutes.

"Attack me!" He said as he came at me again. When I ducked to the side he grabbed my wrist and swung me around. I stopped against his chest, my arms behind my back and his lips to my throat. "You're dead," He whispered into my skin. "Don't run, fight"

Another growl came from Edward and I struggled to get away. I could tell it was taking all of Drake's strength to hold me.

"Fight!" He growled. Irritated and wanting to get away from him, I felt my control slipping. I fought the haze and aimed a punch at his chest. Before I could hit him I was free and he was coming at me again. "Good" he said "Fight."

He came at me again and again. I avoided getting caught, knowing it upset Edward. I soon had to fight to control the anger and frustration that would undermine my self-control. I deflected his attacks but wouldn't let myself attack him.

"Why won't you fight me?" He growled, as I avoided another attack. I threw my shield at him, letting him feel the strain on my self control.

"I don't trust myself not to hurt you!" I explained.

He narrowed his eyes and then gave me a speculative look. Suddenly, he shot off across the field. When he stopped, he had his arm around Edwards's throat and his teeth at his jugular. I felt the fury shoot through me so hot that it rushed into my mental control and caused me physical pain. My vision went red and the metallic taste of my fury burned my tongue. I fought with the anger viciously. And lost. I felt the fury rush into my limbs and steal my control. I sank into my hunting crouch and felt a feral snarl rip from between my teeth. Before I could stop myself, I was barreling at full speed toward where Drake stood holding Edward.

I sprang, grabbing the arm that bound Edward, pulling it from his neck. I slammed my fist into Drade's face and threw him across the field, where he landed against the edge of the trees. Before he hit could even hit the ground, I was after him. He stood and tensed to defend himself. I slammed into him, knocking both of us off balance. We hit the ground and I put my teeth to his throat. I had gained enough control to keep from ripping out his throat, but wasn't strong enough to let him go.

After several moments, I heard Alice whisper, "Jasper, stop her before she loses it!"

I felt Jasper send a wave of calm across the field towards me. Instead of the calm I expected and welcomed, the emotion only intensified my fury. I lost it. My fury lashed out at the calm causing Jasper gasp and crumple to the ground under the force of my anger.

I heard Alice scream as he fell, "Jasper!"

Suddenly, the other Romanians were looming over me. Before anything was done, I heard Edward growl as he raced to my side. I was still growling into Drakes throat. Edward ignored the Romanians completely.

"Bella, calm down. Please, deep breaths. I'm fine, Bella. He didn't hurt me. Please, let him go. Please, Bella." He begged into my ear. "You won't forgive yourself if you kill him. Let go, Bella, Let go."

The longer he spoke to me in his soothing velvet voice, the more my anger faded. The metallic taste faded and the red left my vision. My growling faded and I relaxed with my legs straddling Drade's waist panting.

Suddenly, Edward growled and jerked me off of Drake's chest. "Please, keep your thoughts to yourself!" He growled at Drake, who was still on the ground. "I think Bella should just watch from now on." He said glaring at Drake.

The other Romanians agreed and continued training. Jasper was next. As he walked out, I came up and said, "I'm so sorry, Jasper! I didn't mean to! I-"

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know it would affect me like that. I'm fine. I've taken worse hits." He reassured me.

Over the next month, we trained everyday, stopping only to hunt. Because it upset Edward, I did my best to avoid Drake. I had asked Edward what it was about him that he didn't like. He told me that he liked me a little too much and didn't do anything to hide it in his thoughts. I didn't bring it up again.

The day the Volturi planned to come was tense, the Romanians had added seven people to the group, but everyone was nervous and on edge.

Jake walked in with his pack on his heels. "Sam is on his way. Everyone is coming, all twenty-four of us. No one attacks our family and lives to tell about it!" Jake growled as he paced across the large living room.

The Romanians already knew about the wolves, but were surprised by their numbers. The pack had grown since the last confrontation. Jake and Sam had gained members. Together the packs equaled an even thirty members. The Romanians naturally kept their distance. They still stared open-mouthed whenever Jake and I touched casually or made any sort of contact.

When they asked me about it, I laughed. "They may stink, but they are as much a part of my family as Edward and Renesmee."

"Jake, how did Lance take the change?" Carlisle asked. He was the most recent addition to the pack.

Since the last time the Volturi came, the packs had gained eight members. Jake now has three new members and Sam has five. Jakes newest was Lance. The others were Shean, and Dylan. Sam's new members were Ryan, Corbin, Blake, and the twins Ian and Alan. Lance made wolf number thirty.

"He calmed down enough to phase back, but he's still unstable," Jake reported.

There were only three descendants left and he was positive they would change. The problem was they were all girls. Leah was having a field day. She was looking forward to having company, but the others did not want to deal with another girl exploding out of her clothes every time she got upset. Let alone three.

Jake changed the subject, "The baby's a girl."

"Emily had her baby! Jake that's wonderful! What did she name her?" I exclaimed.

"Isabella Alice Uley... After you." He answered.

"After...me?" I whispered in awe.

"Yea, they call her Izzy." he answered.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his hand. I ignored the more than obvious cringe that all of the Romanians had.

"Sam is worried that she might make the change, when she's older. He's not happy about the chances." Jake explained.

It was quiet only for a moment before Alice and Edward gasped. "There here!" Alice said as her eyes refocused.

Edward started barking orders. "Jake, get the others here now! Bella, stay with me! Everyone else take your positions in the front yard, NOW!"

I went with Edward to our cottage in the woods. Edward ran to the closet and threw something at me. It was leather. "Put that on!" Edward ordered.

I slipped into the suit. It was a skin-tight, black leather suit. It went from my ankles to my wrists and had a high jacket collar. It zipped up in the front and stopped low enough to show enough cleavage to make me feel a bit uncomfortable. Edward threw me some boots that went up to my thighs and had a four inch heel. I put them on without arguing and put my hair into a quick braid down my back. Then I suddenly remembered the bet between Alice and Edward. If I couldn't go a week without Edward's and my nightly activities being the center of my focus then Edward had to get me to wear this.

Honestly you would never get me to bet against Alice. I didn't argue because I knew it would embarrass Edward if he knew that I was aware of the bet he had on me. I smiled as I looked into the mirror. It wasn't that bad, I reasoned. It clung just enough so that no one could grab me easily and it was light enough to make my movements a breeze. Edward came out of the closet and stared down at my body for a moment. Then he seemed to snap out of it and took my hand.

We rejoined the others in front of the house. All of the wolves were there in human form but shaking slightly. I heard several of the packs whistles from Jake, Seth, and Emmett. Drake was staring at me wide-eyed and Edward growled at him.

"Not now." I whispered in his ear.

Alice had a smug smile on her face. Probably due to the fact she had me in designer clothes and heels. I wasn't surprised that in the past month I hadn't managed to keep sex off my mind.

The rest of the Cullen's were in a line at the front of the group with the Romanians just behind us. We took our places in the front line just as the first of the cloaked figures emerged from the trees.

There were only twelve figures. Their small numbers eased the tense atmosphere. The cloaks in front stopped and pulled their hoods back. It was Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Aro looked over the group in front of him and frowned. "It seems our surprise is ruined, yet again. Even after we went through all of the trouble of keeping it from you. You weren't supposed to know." His smile returned as he continued. "But it doesn't matter. I must say," he said turning to me. "Bella that outfit suits you well." His eyes looked me up and down.

"Please!" Edward growled at my side. Aro looked up at him as if he had forgotten we weren't alone.

"Sorry, just an errant thought." He smiled. The cloaks behind him slid to the grass. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri were in front. Behind them, five vampires I had never seen before stood.

I threw my shield around the entire group on my side. I found it easy, now, to stretch my shield over the thirty wolves, seven Romanians, and eight Cullen's. I was glad Renesmee was spending the week with Renee in Florida. I smiled cockily as Jane and Alec glared at me.

"Let's do this, then."Aro said.

One of the five behind him quivered and seemed to explode. Leaving twenty-five vampires where there had been only one. Aro nodded as the thirty-four vampires on his side sprang to attack. There was a deafening rip as twenty-nine pairs of shorts (and one dress from Leah) exploded.

Edward went straight for Aro, but was stopped as he met Demitri. The vampire lunged, missing him by less than an inch as Edward saw his plan for attack in his mind and evaded.

The fury I had expected flowed freely through my system. I lunged for Demitri, taking him by surprise. I slammed into his chest. We hit the ground a jumble of limbs and the echo sounded like a bomb going off, my teeth dug into his throat. Before he even knew who had attacked him, I had ripped off his head. I tore him to pieces and lit him afire. Edward had only paused a second as I went after Demitri. I could only imagine how badly he was fighting the urge to grab me and escape.

Edward joined the fight between Seth and Felix. I had been so distracted by attacking Demitri that I had barely noticed the huge swarm of wolves that had surged around me.

I watched as Seth removed most of Felix's left arm. He didn't seem to need any help, so Edward moved on, passing Jake as he took on Alec. Alec was a surprisingly good fighter, despite his gift.

I rounded the pyre where Demitri burned and came face to face with Jane. Her eyes were wild with fury. All at once, the memory of Edward crumpled in pain on the stone floor of the castle in Volterra rushed into my mind it feared my rage and I lunged for the little girl, knocking her down. Jane was strong though and was able throw me off.

I lunged at her again and again, until I finally got a hold of her. My fist slammed into Jane's face so hard that it sounded like a shotgun going off. I ripped the girl to pieces and added them to the fire just as Jake took Alec down. Alec had been distracted by his sister's screams. I helped Jake burn the pieces.

I looked around at my family. Carlisle and Esme were both circling Aro. Edward was collecting the pieces of Marcus and Caius. Seth was ripping Felix to pieces. The metallic grinding sound was mixing with the screams and filled the air.

Alice and Jasper each had a copy vampire and seemed to be winning. Emmett had four at one time. More and More copies emerged, giving all thirty wolves something to do. I caught sight of the original vampire lurking in the trees.

I went after him, hoping to stop the copies. I reached his hiding place and he bolted. It was easy to grab his arm and throw him to the ground. In no time at all I had ripped him apart and brought the pieces to the pyre. Just as I threw in the first piece, all of the copies exploded into dust.

Edward and Carlisle stood over Aro as he knelt looking at the grass. They were arguing over his fate. Rosalie and Emmett were taking the remains of the other four unknown vampires and burning them. Some of the younger wolves actually phased back and were busy dancing around the flames in celebration.

I went to Edward and threw my arms around him, thankful that he was unscathed. He looked at me and smiled.

"So, what do we do with him?" I asked.

Edward frowned. "Well, we can't let him leave; they will only attack us again." He sighed.

"I don't want to kill him either, because that would give them a reason to come back again." Carlisle pointed out.

I thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't you let the Romanians have him?"I suggested.

Edwards's eyes went wide. "That's brilliant! They won't ever let him return to power and if they kill him, we won't be implicated. It's perfect!" He hugged me proudly.

So we gave Aro to the Romanians. They executed him for his crimes and the fighting was done. The Romanians came back into power and continued to enforce the vampire laws. The exchange of power was so easily transitioned, none of the humans even noticed.

The Romanians showed up in Volterra with Aro's head on a platter. (Yes it is gross, but they had to prove he was dead!) They gained control of the guard and the city switched hands just like that.

The Romanians and my family are still on good terms and they stop by now and then. On my first vampire Christmas, we received a rather large shipment of gifts from Italy. The Romanians had sent us presents.

For Renesmee, a beautiful gown, for Edward, an Italian made grand piano, for Esme, a set of the blue prints for the Volterra castle, for Alice, a set of the newest Italian line of clothes, for Rosalie, a Large 360 degree mirror, for Emmett, a plane ticket to the Italian forests for a week long hunting spree, for Jasper an original stone from the foundation of the first city he burned in the vampire wars of the west, for me, a beautiful sapphire blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

Jake gushed to me later about how it was priced at $1,657,700, went from 0-60 in 2.5 seconds and went one fourth of a mile in 10.1 seconds, it's top speed was 253 MPH, it could brake from 70-0 in 158 feet, it's road holding was 1.00g, It's city EPA was 8 MPG, and it's Highway EPA was 14 MPG. Like I was supposed to care. But this was the most amazing looking car I had ever seen! It was perfect! (And yes, these are the real statistics and the car is real! My source is April's edition of Car & Driver!)

Carlisle received a new painting. It was Stephan and Vladimir on the same balcony as the picture of Aro, Marcus, and Caius in Carlisle's study. He hung the painting in the room and concluded another chapter of his life.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the endless years I would have to learn the all the stories behind the countless other paintings in his study. We were finally free of the main issue that had threatened our family. I couldn't wait for the rest of my happily ever after!


End file.
